In Victory and Death
by DarkDragoonKnight
Summary: A Dragoon Knight from another world is thrown into the world of final fantasy VI. There, he meets up with a lovely green haired female who tells him of the evil that threatens her land. Vargas, fallen monk, once thought dead, rises from the ashes.
1. Thrown into Confusion

Thrown into Confusion

The man awoke on a dark plain, his head pounding intensely

"Where am I?" He said to himself. Looking around, there was nothing but a vast plain as far as the eye could see. "How did I get here?" He said, very confused. The man tried to recall what had happened before he appeared in the middle of nowhere. A brief memory of him being thrown into a mysterious portal came to mind, but all the rest was blurred out. A spear laid a couple of feet away on the dusty soil. He went over and bent down to pick it up. Another memory flashed in his head. He had been fighting someone with this very weapon. Someone who was strong…stronger than anything he'd ever faced. The man tried to recall his foes face, but could not. His head suddenly burst into pain. Dropping to his knees, he grabbed a hold of his head with his hands. "Aaaahhhhh!" He yelled.

After moments of unbearable agony, the pain subsided. He rose to his feet, latching the spear to his back. "Doesn't matter what's happened, I need to find my way to civilization." Turning abruptly, he decided to head north.

After many hours of walking, the solemn man saw something in the distance. Taking a closer look, he noticed that, whatever it was, it was coming toward him. After a couple of seconds, the form started taking shape. It was a large green ogre type creature. The man slowly slid his hand around to his back and gripped the spear tightly. The creature stopped a few feet in front of him.

"My name is Khunbaba,"(note: Khunbaba is Phunbaba's brother, which was killed by Sabin and Celes.) it said. "I am in search of the ones who killed me brother. Are you he?"

"Sorry, but I do not know what your talking about," the man replied.

"What is ye name young knight?" asked the creature, seeing the man's plated armor.

The man was hesitant at first, but decided that if he told the ogre and it saw that he wasn't the one who killed his brother, he would leave him be. "My name is Kain."

"Hmm, truly you are not me brothers killer, for his name was Sabin. But on the other hand, I am quite hungry. Ye are the first thing I've seen in many weeks roaming these plains. All's fair and food, I say," Khunbaba smirked.

Kain readied his spear. Khunbaba lunged forward, knocking away the weapon with ease. The giant horned creature grabbed Kain by the throat and lifted him off the ground.

"I'm going to snap ye little neck," he smarted. "Ye won't feel a thing."

With immense force, Kain swung his feet to Khunbaba's chest and pushed off. This jolt of force sent the monster flailing to the ground, as did Kain.

"That was a good one, wee knight," Khunbaba replied, lifting up his bloated body.

"I'm not just any knight you foul beast, I am a Dragoon Knight." Kain side-rolled over to his spear and swooped it up. Khunbaba rushed in for another attack, but Kain leaped into the air. Khunbaba quickly looked up, but the suns brightness temporarily blinded him. The creature felt a sudden pain. Peering down, he saw a long pole jutting forth from his chest. Blankly staring forward, he toppled backward to the ground below. Kain gripped his spear and yanked it free of the corpse. "All's fair and death, I say, Khunbaba." Kain made a slight smirk then continued on.


	2. Green Haired Girl

Green Haired Girl

After many days of walking, Kain finally made it to a village. This particular village looked as if it had seen one to many wars. Almost every house or store around was rundown or falling apart.

"This will have to do," Kain said to himself, for his stomach ached fiercely. Through the recent days of traveling, he'd lived off the lay of the land, mostly finding a rabbit or two to snack on.

As he walked into town, everyone seemed to stare him down with hardened faces. Most of the town's people wore ragged clothing, and their children wore only loincloths. It looked like there had been a drought of food and material for the past years. Kain brushed off the daunting stares and continued through the town. After only ten paces, he located the pub. Entering in, he saw that the crowd was scarce. But again, everyone around was staring at him. This shook him up a bit and crawled up his spine, but he tried his best to ignore it all. Kain sat down at the far end of the bar where there wasn't anyone close by. The bartender slowly made his way over. "What will it be," he said, gruffly.

"Can you tell me where I am?" Kain asked.

The bartender seemed confused. "Your in Mobliz," he replied, eying the knight closely. "What brings you to these parts?"

Kain thought hard for a minute before speaking. Should he tell him how he really got here, or should he lie and make up a story. After a second, he decided that he would make up something. The people around here didn't seem to like him as it was, so he didn't want them to think he was some psycho also.

"I was on an errand for a friend and I got my directions mixed up," said Kain.

"Where were you headed?" Asked the barkeep.

Kain didn't know what to say, he'd never heard of this town Mobliz; therefore he assumed that his portal ride had taken him to some other world. Thinking as quickly as possible, Kain said, "I can't remember the name of the town right off. I'm not all that good with names anyhow."

The bartended looked at him intently. Seeing this, Kain quickly said, "Do you perhaps have anything to eat?"

With a brief pause, the barkeep turned and headed to the back. Kain glanced over his shoulder. He noticed that some of the townsfolk were still eyeing him closely. Turning his head back around, the bartender placed a plate of stale bread and a small glass of some type yellowish liquid before him. Seeing Kain's uncertain look, the bartender said, "It's all we have. If you haven't noticed, our towns in quite the slump."

"It is fine," Kain replied. In the back of his mind he thought, he'd rather have one of those nice juicy rabbits.

Kain walked out of the pub door, trying to put the odd taste of that weird bread in the back of his head. Fatigue slipped up on him like an assassin. The Inn was in sight so he decided to rest for a while. Kain walked past a small, dried up garden. A girl was kneeling down, trying to nourish the dead plants with a small portion of water. Kain noticed something odd about her; she had green hair. A small flicker of light appeared within her hands. She placed her fingers upon the lifeless plant. Slowly, the plant turned from dark brown to light brown, but changed no further. The girl's head drooped down. Kain went over and kneeled beside her. She stared at him oddly. He held out a single hand over the plant. A bright light appeared in his palm. The plant turned from light brown, to green, to bright green. It flourished with life once again. The girl was baffled. "How did you do that?" she asked.

"A close friend of mine taught me," he replied.

"I don't understand."

"What's not to understand? Haven't you every seen magic before?" Kain stated.

The girl looked at him closely, examining the man thoroughly. "I've had years of practice, it's just that…When the Esper's left this world all magic disappeared."

"Guess I'm just talented," Kain replied, half smiling.

"Talented my foot. I was the most powerful magic user at one time, and look at me now, I'm powerless."

This time it was Kain who looked dumbfounded. "**You** were the most powerful magic user?"

"Yes, if you can believe it," she said, gloomily.

"What's your name?" Kain pondered.

"It's Terra. And who are you? Where are you from?"

"My name is Kain, and I come from…a small town north of here, you probably haven't hear of it."

Commotion stirred behind the two. Both Terra and Kain turned to see what was going on. A majority of the townsfolk had come together, wielding pitchforks, shovels, and torches. Kain stood up and turned to them unwavering. Terra stood up as well, stepping in front of him. Kain was bewildered by this act from the green-headed female.

"Leave now," said one of the men. "We don't want your kind in our town."

"Stop this," said Terra. "He's not a dark knight from Vector."

"We don't care what kind of knight he is. He's a knight, which will probable draw attention to our town. We don't want any trouble. So if you will, please leave," the man replied. The crowd backed the man by nodding and saying yeah to his statement.

Terra stepped forward but Kain held her fast. "It's ok, I'll leave without any trouble."

The girl seemed distressed at his words. The crowd opened a small gap for him to pass through.

"Please," the man pleaded.

Kain started forward, but this time it was Terra who held him back. "You do not realize what you are doing," she said in a low and compassionate voice.

"Lady Terra, we are only looking out for the well-being of Mobliz."

Slight hesitant, Terra replied, "He wields the power of magic."

The crowd gasped. Low murmuring began amongst them.

"Magic has not been seen in the past two years milady, not since the Esper's left this world. You must be mistaken," the man replied.

"I am not, Fellind. I speak the truth. I have seen it," Terra said eagerly.

The crowd turned their gaze to the lone Dragoon. "Is this true?" Said Fellind. Kain didn't reply. Fellind pondered a moment on the thought. "If Terra speaks the truth, then you will show us."

Terra kneeled down and scooped up a single dead flower. She held it out in front of Kain. "Show them."

Kain blankly stared at the dead rose before him. After long moments he said, "I can not."

"See milady," Fellind replied hastily.

Terra's face hardened. "I saw you heal that plant," Terra pointed, "just a minute ago."

Everyone looked to the bright green plant.

"You are mistaken lady. It was bursting with life before I arrived," said Kain.

"Why do you lie? We both know you were the one who healed that plant," Terra said, sympathetically.

The crowd was quiet. Kain only shook his head.

"If it is the wish of these people that I live than so be it," Kain said in a kind voice.

Terra looked overwhelmingly emotional. Her face was sorrowful and distraught. Kain began forward to pass through the crowd, but once again, Terra held him back. Kain leaned over and whispered, "Let me do this."

Doubtful of his true motive, Terra released him without another thought. Kain walked through the silent crowd, not once looking at their faces. With his head slumped low, Kain made his way out of Mobliz.

"Why did you do that?" Kain thought to himself. "You don't even know those people. Who cares if something happens to them?" Then the answer came to him. "They may be nobodies, but I shouldn't bring about their fate."

The sound of patting feet caught his ear. Quickly turning, he saw the green-haired girl running toward him. She came to a stop, breathing heavily. "Sorry it took me. I had to grab a couple of my belongings."

This disoriented Kain. Why had she come?

"Look," she said, "I saw with my own eyes what you did, and I refuse to think you didn't. You are the only person in over two years that can use magic. You alone can defeat the Dark Lord with that power. You are our only hope." Terra's words were desperate, which made Kain feel uneasy.

"Who is this Dark Lord you speak of?" Kain asked.

"His name is…Vargas. He is a fallen monk who has betrayed his master. My friends Edgar, Locke, Sabin, and I, have faced him in battle before. We succeed in beating Vargas and thought we'd killed him, but by some small chance he managed to survive. Now he sits where Kefka once sat, on the metal thrown of Vector." Tears swelled up around Terra's bright green eyes. Kain felt compassion for the girl, but he could not do what she was asking of him. He was an ordinary man like any other.

"I can't do it. I'm a nobody," he said, sullenly. "It's not my right to interfere in other's lives. Just like the time in the Tower of Zot! I'm a complete and utter failure!" Kain's last words died out in the open plain. Terra stood silent, watching the sorrowful knight drop to his knees, tears falling to the dry dust below.

"I almost let the person I loved die! I almost let my best friend die! I'm a disgrace to all Dragoons."

Terra couldn't understand what he was talking about. What was a Dragoon? And better yet, what was the Tower of Zot? Despite her questions, she held them back and went to comfort Kain, placing her arms softly around him.

"I am not sure what has happened in your past, but now you have the chance to redeem yourself. You can save many lives Kain," Terra said tenderly.

He shook his head. "I…I just can't."

A long howl came from behind the two. Both turning, they saw a wolf known as a red fang. The blood hungry beast stared down at them from a small cliff edge. Terra gasped at the horrid site. She stood to her feet and unsheathed a small dagger from her hip. Kain noticed the wolf but did nothing.

"Get up Kain!" Terra pleaded. "These red fangs are ruthless. They will tear the flesh from your very bones."

But still, he did nothing. The red fang rushed down the cliff side.

"Hurry up and prepare yourself! It's coming!" Terra jumped in front of the kneeling knight. "I won't let you die here. You will see the significance of you life," said Terra, readying for the wolf's attack. The wolf leaped into the air at her, its mouth gapped open. Terra tried to strike with her dagger but was knocked to the ground. The wolf stood over her, fangs ready for the kill.

"She's willing to die for me. Why?" Kain thought.

Terra grabbed a hold of the beast's neck, preventing it from tearing her apart. It furiously tried to break free.

"I must do something…but why?" These thoughts rapidly wandered through his clouded mind.

Terra managed to flip the wolf off of her. She quickly struck it. The blow found its mark on the red fangs chest. But the weak slice wasn't enough. The now enraged wolf rolled to its feet, blood droplets falling from the open wound. Terra tried to quickly crawl away. Drops of blood descend to the ground around her. This time it wasn't the wolf's blood, but hers. The wolf had sliced her legs with its claw. The red fang was smart, knowing that if it took out her legs, she could not run. Terra was helpless. The wolf went in for the kill. Blood moistened the plain. Terra looked up. The red fang lay dead beside her, a spear protruding from its belly. Kain stood solemnly above it, staring into the abyss.

"You…you saved me," said Terra, shaken.

Kain was silent.

"I knew you would save me."

"How did you know?" Kain asked.

"Because you are our savior," replied Terra.

"I know…what I must do now. You have shown me my path. I've betrayed so many, but now I have the chance to redeem myself," he said, looking into her eyes. "Lets go…to Vector." Kain lifted up the wounded girl. Even through the unbearable pain, Terra managed a smile.


	3. In the Darkness

In The Darkness

Vargas stood alone amidst his metal domain. The steel sphere shaped room glimmered with a dark radiance. A single alter laid before the fallen monk. Vargas looked to the one lone piece of Magicite that rested on it. The glow that the Magicite once had was lost. Its mighty power was taken from this world when the Esper's left.

"Time is of the essence," said Vargas. "I need your power, I must have it if I am to rule this world." The monk kneeled down before the metal alter. "Please, if you can here my voice, grant me your power."

The Magicite didn't waiver. Irritated, Vargas called forth again. "Esper, you _must_ join my cause. Together we can be gods! There will be no one who can defy us. They will all bow down to our strength." Vargas hushed, watching the stone closely. Still, it sat unmoving. Rage built up within him. He rose up and struck the Magicite with his fist. An unseen force knocked him to the ground with a powerful blow. Vargas marveled at this.

"I knew it! I knew that the Esper's were not lost! This power that I have just witnessed proves it." He laughed aloud, basking in his accomplishment. So long had he called to the crystal without reply. But now he had his truth. Looking at the piece of Magicite, Vargas announced, "This is the time for action. This is the day we bring the world to its knees!" Turning, the monk exited the alter room.

"Prepare all of our forces," Vargas ordered. "Go forth and rape the towns and villages of their people and their possessions."

The second in command, a Dark Knight by the name Darris, left to ready the men.

After only a couple of hours, Vargas's forces were on the march. First they attacked the town of Maranda, which put up no resistance. The town was already controlled and ran by Vargas, but the monk wanted to show his might. He wanted the world to fear him. Next, Vargas's forces took Tzen, a town near Maranda. Vargas also controlled Tzen. But this town had heard of his coming and was already fending off the guards within. Once the main force arrived though, they quickly overtook it without problem. Other small legions were sent to different places around the globe. They had much tougher battles than that of the main force, but still managed to overtake them.

The town of Thamasa was about to see its final day of light. It was the town that housed two legendary warriors who partook in the battle to defeat Kefka. After the ordeal at Kefka's tower, Relm and Strago had gone back to Thamasa to continue their normal lives. Everything in Thamasa had stayed the same since the day of their departure for the campaign to stop Kefka from becoming a god.

Dark knights and thieves burst in without warning, killing everything in site. They slaughtered townspeople in the streets, in shops, and even in their own beds. Thamasa was no match for the overwhelming evil. But there were two who stood against them unwavering.

Two soldiers ran toward the old mage. Strago prepared his mind and unleashed one of his Lore techniques.

"Aero!" The old man shouted. A whirlwind swooped up the two foes in a single gust. Strago kneeled down, breathing heavily. His Lore had taken its toil on him. He was not as vigorous as he once had been. Even when he had gone Kefka's Tower, his body wasn't as broken as it was now.

Relm came to kneel beside him.

"You mustn't use that technique of yours again. It is draining your very life source," said the young girl.

"I…I must. These retched soldiers are killing our friends and destroying our home. We must save them. And if this means I have to sacrifice my very life, then I will."

Relm was quiet. A slight smile crossed her face, but not a smile of happiness, a simple smile of understanding. She realized that there was no escape, that this would be their resting place. The ground vibrated beneath them. Something big was coming. The two waited for the massive beast to come into site. A six-legged enormous monster rounded the corner of a nearby shop. Blue flames spread from its gapping mouth. Relm looked on in awe. The terrifying monstrosity held her body in thrall. Strago grimaced at the beast. The old man had met this very creature before.

"Atma Weapon," Strago said, spitting up blood as he did.

"You have defeated me once puny human, but you will not do so again."

"If I die here, I will take you with me." Strago stood to his feet and summoned every ounce of energy he had left. He put all of his life-force into his greatest lore technique. Stretching out his staff, Strago yelled, "Grand Train!"

But at that very moment, Atma leapt in for the kill. His teeth tore into flesh and bone. Relm burst into tears. Though pain and agony, she lashed forward and struck the creature with a small knife. The blade found its mark in Atma's eye. The mighty beast reared back, letting out a vicious roar. When it brought its massive head down, it too found its mark.

Vargas himself journeyed to the mining town of Narshe. But he did not go with only the purpose to conquer. He went with the purpose to locate.

The Monk stepped into the dank mining town. Snow flurries drifted lightly onto his shoulders. Under the shadows of his hood, he looked out to the battle that was raging. Houses were burning in flame. Citizens fought Vargas's men off with the sheer will to survive. The dark forces sent to Narshe were small, but Vargas knew how much power he wielded. He knew that he could and would take over the town single-handedly.

The Fallen Monk peered out to the mountains before him. He knew what he had come here to do and he didn't plan on leaving without it. A single man from Narshe broke through the lines and ran toward him. Vargas pulled back a single arm to his side, palm facing up. The man tried to strike with an old rusted sword. Vargas unleashed the blow. Looking into those inhuman eyes, the man toppled over.

"Sir, the forces are not advancing. We do not have enough men to take this city," a soldier stated as he ran up to Vargas.

Vargas turned his head toward the shaken man. "We will not fail," he said bluntly. "We have all the men we need to bring Narshe to its knees."

The soldier halted and looked into his dark masters eyes. He gazed into the darkness and found nothing. Was this man not a man at all, but a monster?

"Sir, I will try and rally the troops so we can break through."

"There is no need. Once I get what I've come here to get, there will be no stopping us," said Vargas, plainly. The Fallen Monk then made his way to the west side of town. He looked around suspiciously, searching for something. After he located it, he pulled the hidden lever. Rocks began moving beside him and an entrance opened up. He proceeded in.

There was no resistance at the cave entrance. Rats were the only life that was present. They all fled at the site of Vargas, scattering through small holes in the sides of the tunnel. No one had accompanied Vargas into this dank dungeon of a place. He walked alone on this mission, saying that he needed no help against such weaklings. In reality, he was greedy. Vargas wasn't going to take the chance of anyone else taking the power that lay in wait. Greed consumed him, eating his very mind. He thrived for another taste of power. Not being able to stand it any longer, Vargas burst down the corridor.

A single man wearing all leather and a headband stood before Vargas.

"I wont let you have it," said the man.

A blank stare of lust was in Vargas's eyes. He craved the power so much it was killing him not to have it.

"Out of my way!" Vargas launched his fist at him. The man dodged sideways and countered with a quick swipe of his dagger. Vargas was able to catch the man's wrist and prevent any damage. Squeezing tightly, Vargas was to the point of breaking the wrist.

Through clenched teeth, the man said, "I am Locke, one of the survivors of Kefka's Tower, and I will not fall to the likes of you!" He jumped up and kicked Vargas in the abdomen. The blow managed to knock loose Vargas's grip.

"I remember you…you were there on the day of my death at Mount Kolts. Well, what you thought was my death. You helped them in slaying me. But now I'm back, and I am stronger than ever. I am stronger than anyone on the face of this planet!" Those craving eyes of power burned once again. Vargas leaped into the air and spun around with a heel kick. Locke's back slammed against the cave wall. Before the lone thief could move, Vargas stuck again. The Fallen Monk's foot found its mark in Locke's chest. It crushed the chest cavity, killing him instantly. The enraged Vargas roared in triumph, shaking the very mountain itself.

"Now is the time that I receive what is rightfully mine…"

Walking into the last section of the cave, the Fallen Monk saw what he'd come for. There, in the middle of the room lay a piece of Magicite atop a small rock formation. Water droplets fell from the cave ceiling onto the Magicite. With every drop, the Magicite seemed to flicker a small ray of light. Vargas smoothly caressed it, its warmth burning to the touch, yet comforting to his lust. Kneeling, Vargas called forth to the Esper. "Esper! I am Vargas, strongest mortal that walks this plain! Will you grant me your undying power?"

Thin rays of light burst from the Magicite, illuminating the cave! Vargas's eyes shimmered with desire. This is what he had waited for. This is finally the power he deserved.

Within the quietness of the cave came a voice. "Mortal, I sense your inner power and desire. You are the one whom I've waited for. You can release me from this crystal prison. Too long have I quietly waited in this dungeon. Those fools thought they were protecting me, but they were only hindering my return. It has been generations since I last stepped foot in your mortal plain. I crave to be free; I crave to wreck havoc once again. There has yet to be one so strong enough to release me. But you are different. I can feel your inner energy. I can see that your monk training has prepared your mind."

Vargas stood there in awe, marveling at the power the Esper emitted. This was it; this is what he had hopped for. Unlike the rest of the rare Magicite left in the world, this one was dark. This one was…evil.

"Take me with you mortal, for I can not come into this world just yet. We will both have to make an inner link for me to do so. And this link will take time to complete. But I leave you with this. Once I am free, there will be no force on your plain to stop us."


	4. Prelude to Battle

Prelude to Battle

The sun rose bright in the morning sky. Its brilliant rays reflected off the walls of Doma Castle. Knights stood posted at every corner, nervousness consuming their morale. They all knew what awaited them. They knew of the coming of Vargas's forces. Every since Cyan had come back to Doma after the fall of Kefka, he had single-handedly rebuilt the army and reconstructed the castle itself. The army was not as powerful as it once had been, but the knights knew well how to handle themselves.

"Is everything set for the attack?" Cyan asked his commanding knight.

"Yes sir," the man replied, uneasy.

"Do not fear the coming darkness," said Cyan. "They will not shatter the walls of Doma castle."

The man seemed to relax a bit. Cyan smiled on the outside, but he did not smile on the inside. Fear crept up on him like a thief in the night. He knew that Vargas's forces were powerful…too powerful.

Kain and Terra had made their way to the town of Nikeah. The harbor town was booming with the influx of people from across the seas. Citizens from all other towns were being shipped in, their hometowns having been overtaken by Vargas's forces.

Kain and Terra walked side by side down the crowded streets. With all the mean looks they were getting, Terra wrapped her arm comfortably around Kain's. Everyone seemed so tense. Maybe it was the fact that they all knew what was coming. They knew that Vargas was making his conquest, and that he only strived to rule the world. They knew Vargas craved power and would do anything to have it. They were only but pawns in his conquest to rule.

Looking over her shoulder, Terra saw the solemn look on Kain's face. The Dragoon Knight was in deep thought. She knew what troubled him though. Terra knew that he had a lot to bare on his shoulders. Kain alone had to bare the survival of her world on his shoulders.

Whispers came from a nearby pub. Talk of Vargas massing his force to attack Doma Castle filled their ears. People were frightened by this news. Doma and Figaro were the last two strongholds that could possibly defend against Vargas. And now they come to find out that Vargas is already preparing to attack one.

"Where is this Doma they speak of? Kain asked.

"It's across the sea. Why do you ask?" Terra replied.

"I overheard them say that Doma is one of the last two strongholds. If this is true, then I must go there. I must help them fend off Vargas's forces."

"What about Vector?" Asked Terra.

"We can leave it for now. First, we must protect the people of this land. For if we do not protect the people, then who will be left to inhabit the world?" Kain lowered his head and let out a sigh. "But how am I supposed to make a difference. I am but one man."

"Cause you have the power. You control the one power that Vargas does not, and that is magic." Terra smiled brightly. "With your magic, you hold the key to victory."

"I'm not as powerful in the ways of magic as you think I am. Before I ended up in that desert by some turn of events, my friends Cecil and Rydia had only begun to teach me magic."

"What do you mean your friends taught you magic? You didn't learn your spells from the Espers?" Terra puzzled.

"What is an Esper?" Was Kain's reply.

Terra stood dumbfounded. If Kain had not learnt magic from an Esper, then how could he have learnt it at all? Terra saw the local Inn in the distance. She tugged at Kain's arm. "Come on, let's get a room and we can talk about this more in private."

Kain nodded in agreement.

"So tell me who you really are and where you're really from," said Terra, sitting down at the small wooden table beside the fire. The room they had rented was quite big for a normal Inn room, and also included a lovely fireplace.

"I can't remember exactly how I got here…to your world that is. But this world, I know, is not the same as my world. The people are different, the towns are different, and the land is different. Everything around me is new. "

"So you're telling me you come from another world?" Terra pondered.

"I'm not sure myself, but I know that I am not from here."

"What all do you remember before you arrived here…in my world?"

Placing his hand on his forehead, Kain tried to recall what had happened. He looked into the deepest part of his mind, pulling from the darkness a fragment of a memory. Someone had been with him. Someone was there when he was transported to this plain of existence. But who, Kain thought. Sharp pains pulsed in his head. Terra shot up from her seat and grabbed him by the waist before he toppled over. She gently laid him on the bed.

"Just relax now. Don't try to think anymore," she said softly.

Kain's body tensed up, and then relaxed. Sweat beaded on his brow. Terra saw that he was having hot flashes, so she unlatched and removed his armor. She then placed the dragon armor in a neat stack on a nearby chair. Kain's body suddenly tensed up again. Terra went to the bed to lie down beside him. She slowly placed he hands around his dragoon helmet. Kain reached up and started to stop her, but after a brief look into those vibrant green eyes, he rested his hands back on the bed. Terra lifted off the helmet and looked into his pain stricken eyes. She gently wiped away the sweat from his forehead. Kain's eyes slid shut as he drifted off to sleep. Terra felt overwhelmingly tired from the long journey, and she to fell off into the world of dreams.


End file.
